Night to Day
by bellacatbee
Summary: Thor pays Loki a nightly visit. Set pre-movie.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's bed is very big. Too big really for himself alone. It was made with a different son in mind, Loki thinks, or maybe his father had just hoped that one day Loki would grow the way that Thor had, strong and imposing rather than willowy and obscure. Worse still maybe this bed was made with the knowledge that Loki would not be sleeping alone. He wonders sometimes if his father planned these things, if he knew what would happen and turned a blind eye to it or if he simply suspected that Loki would grow like other boys, would seek out companionship like a good little warrior would after a victory in battle but Loki has never managed to find a way to be good. He doesn't fit with the others.

He is the night to Thor's day. He is the troublesome one. Sometimes he wants to scream, just to tell them all what their precious Thor is really like. How he comes at night to his brother's bed and holds Loki down, joins their bodies together in a way that makes Loki feel as if he's burning from the inside out but then if he told Thor would stop coming and Loki would be a liar if he said he didn't like it. He's liked it since he was a boy, since they first discovered one and other innocently enough, glances at the lake and at bedtime. Loki had looked more as his brother had gown, filled into the man he was now and his body had grown and his cock had thickened out, become something as obscenely large as the rest of him while Loki's had stayed stubbornly long and thin. Loki had always known he was usual but he hadn't thought that Thor would have the same taint that he had. That while he was watching Thor his brother was watching him.

There was a creak outside his bedroom door and Loki sat up, the memories of Thor enough to stir him to half-hardness and the knowledge that it would be his brother outside now enough to spur him the rest of the way. When Thor opens the door Loki has already pushed the sheets away and is straining up into his own hand, droplets of pre-come beading at the tip of his cock. Thor stands there in the glow of the light from the hallway, resplendent as always and Loki knows he is watching every movement his little brother makes.

"Thor…" He gasps, raising a beckoning hand and his brother smiles at him.

"Always you are so eager for this." He says and it should sound mocking, as if he finds the need Loki has for their intimacy a weakness but instead he sounds breathless as if seeing Loki so needy for him has bought him to his knees already. It's a power over Thor that Loki thinks he will one day have to exploit but not now, not when he needs his brother over him, inside of him.

Thor shuts the door behind him and crosses to the bed. He pushes Loki's hand away from his straining cock and forces his legs apart, making it so every private place on Loki's body is bared for him enjoyment. For a moment all he does is look and Loki knows from the way Thor drinks him in that he's mesmerised by the sight of him. One of Thor's blunt, thick fingers pressed against his hole, rubbing there for a moment before pressing in and Loki suppresses a gasp. He knows that Thor is always surprised how he can fit inside such a small, tight space. He's almost amazed by Loki's body, how it bends to him but never breaks. Loki knows Thor would never hurt him intentionally. Thor has always loved him. Even so his brother's finger is dry, pressing deeper into him, trying open him up and no matter how many times they've done this Thor always forgets that he needs more than simply fingers to open Loki up to him.

"Oil." Loki gasps, his voice strained. He has a pot at his bedside; he leaves it out all nights now and doesn't bother to hide it. Who comes to his bedchamber but Thor? And Thor knows it purpose well enough. The sound of his voice, rough and pleading seems to remind Thor and he reaches out blindly, his hand closing over the pot and drawing it to that space on the bed between them. His finger slips from inside Loki and despite himself Loki whimpers, raising his hips just a little, trying to follow it. Thor smiles at him again, evidently enjoying the sight of Loki's impatient body and he coats his fingers in oil. Two fingers this time press inside him and Loki bucks up, spreading his thighs wider so Thor can watch his fingers disappear, the pink rim of Loki's hole clenching and unclenching around them.

It will take three of Thor's fingers to match the girth of his cock, although Loki has taken more of them but that was a different position and he was letting Thor indulge himself then. He does so like to play with Loki's hole, stretching it wider and wider, wrecking it with the thickness of his cock and hand. Again it would be a lie to say Loki doesn't enjoy every minute of it. He likes to know how much Thor wants him. Loki is certain there is no one else whom his brother is burying himself inside, no one else who would withstand what Thor gives him.

"Thor…" He says again, hips lifting a little higher off the bed and his brother's fingers are gone in an instant. Loki doesn't have to tell him what he needs. He closes his eyes and hears Thor shift on the bed, knows that he is undressing and then a moment later he is covered by the warmth of Thor, enveloped by him. The firm head of his brother's cock presses against his hole, Loki's body giving him only the slightest resistance before surrendering and allowing Thor the rights to plunder. Loki shudders and twists, drawn back each time by Thor's hands which have come now to cup his hips and with each thrust he pulls Loki back to him, impaling him down on the fat cock inside him which even now feels as if it might split him in two. That power has always fascinated him about Thor. His brother could destroy him, could rip Loki apart and yet he doesn't.

Instead he kisses him. Thor's kisses are not soft, they are not romantic and his beard scratches against Loki's smooth, unmarked skin. It might leave a mark. Loki can cover it. He is good with magic, with hiding the things Thor has done to him although he's getting careless now. Sometimes he likes being able to see those marks and more so he likes the reaction he gets from Thor when he sees them. It used to be only under the cover of darkness they could be together like this but now they are reckless. Thor has had him in so many other rooms, so many other ways and maybe Loki is not really careless at all.

Thor's kiss steals his breath as it always does so when he comes he has nothing to scream with and so he arches up, his cock jerking, and keens out a silent scream. Thor's own release is two beats after his, his brother's essence seeping into his body even as his thrusts come to a slow stop, staining him in a way that Loki cannot explain. Thor collapses against him and Loki's chest burns.

"You are too heavy." He gasps, pushing at his brother's shoulders and eventually Thor relents and rolls off him. He looks at Loki so fondly that Loki's heart begins to hurt so he sits up, swings his legs out of the bed. "You should leave." He says. It would not do for Thor to be found here. "I need to bathe. You should leave."

He doesn't need to look at his brother to know that Thor is hurting. If Loki allowed him to then he would stay but Thor is always impulsive. Loki needs to be the one in control because Thor left unchecked could ruin everything. He doesn't need to watch his brother getting dressed, doesn't need to see him leave. As the door latches shut behind him Loki curls into the warmth he left behind, reaching between his legs to touch his stretched and swollen hole, three fingers slipping easily inside. He lets himself imagine that his brother is still there, that for one night Loki let him stay and brings himself to another release with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

There were so many things Loki had to be ashamed of. His reliance on trickery and magic in battle, so unlike a true warrior; his pale body, so sickly looking and not golden or bright like the others. There were so many things he could be ashamed of but not the bruises on his hips, the fingertip impressions left by his brother's hands where Thor had held him as he rocked into his body. He could have hidden them but Loki rather liked them, the mottled prints of purple and green. Besides, there was no one else to see him naked but himself and Thor and his brother would not mind.

The water in the pool was warm, it soothed his aches and after hours no one came here. He was nude, clothes stripped away and the water washed away every degradation of the day, ever sly comment, every whisper, every look that told him he was neither wanted or needed. He washed away the good things too, the feeling of Thor's kisses across his shoulders, his brother's seed from inside him where he could no longer be sated by sex hidden in the shadows of Loki's bedroom. Sex in the sunlight, melting into Thor's arms in the gardens or wherever his brother had chosen to have him at that point, was still a new experience for Loki, something he found himself afraid of. Someone would see them eventually. When it was a secret, kept inside closed walls and just between the two of them then Loki could understand it. He was dirty and what Thor did with him was dirty. It belonged to the night like Loki. It was not safe in the day time. Thor saw something more than sex between them.

The door to the pool room slammed open and Loki ducked down into the water, feeling it close over his head and he cursed himself for being careless. He was slipping so often now. It was Thor's fault. The sound of the door being pushed shut echoed even under the water and he watched the distorted figure pacing the edge of the pool, surfacing when he realised it was his brother.

"You were not in your room." Thor said angrily as his head rose above the water level and Loki shrugged.

"I was unaware I had to tell you my movements at all times, brother." He said. Thor's face clouded at that.

"I came to find you…" He said uneasily and Loki couldn't bite back his laugh.

"You wanted a warm body to fuck and I was not there when you needed me? Poor Thor. I am failing in my duties I see." He said, kicking his legs out and backstroking across the pool, watching the uncomfortable expression that crossed Thor's face.

"That is not…" He began but Loki cut across him quickly.

"Am I not your whore? Don't you use me when it suits you? I have your marks on me, brother. You cannot deny you are vigorous in your enjoyment of me." He stood up, water dripping from his skin and turned slowly to show off the marks – the bites to his shoulders, bruises to his hips and thighs, even the still red stretch of his hole where Thor's cock had breached him earlier. "If you have come to use me again then do so." He bent forward, arms braced against the rim of the pool, spreading his legs for a better angle. "I am probably still wet enough from before."

There was a sound behind him, an intake of breath and then the water splashed up against him as Thor joined him in the pool. Loki expected pain next, expected the breaching but he did not expect to be dragged up into Thor's arms. His brother was still in his clothes, soaking now from the water and he pulled Loki against his chest, holding him there even when Loki squirmed.

"You think you are my whore?" He questioned, eyes blazing with anger. "You are nothing of the sort. You are my beloved. I would stand with you in front of everyone if you would let me."

Loki struggled against the hold but Thor was unrelenting and he sagged in his arms, staring down at his lower half in the water – so pale, so useless, could not even get himself free from his brother's hold. "I know you would." He said quietly. Thor would do just that because he was a fool. "I will still be the one who tempted you, corrupted you."

"I came to you…"

"And you are the golden boy. No one would see it that way! I am…" 

"Beautiful." Thor said and kissed his shoulder. Loki sighed, defeated for the moment and pressed into his brother's hold. Thor would never understand why they could not be together, why people would never accept them. They were brothers. It was not as simple as Thor seemed to think it was. There would be recrimination, there would be the need to blame someone who what had happened between the two of them and that blame would fall on Loki. He must have bewitched Thor, must have muddled his mind so he would crave men and his brother especially. Nothing Loki would say on the matter would change anyone's mind. His brother was simple and he was easily manipulated but Loki had never tried to manipulate Thor for his pleasure.

He had simply watched Thor and been ashamed. It had been Thor, with his bullheadedness and his sense that all his wants were always right who had moved it from a fearful fantasy in Loki's head to something that was real.

"Thor…" He whispered, trying to turn in his brother's arms so he could kiss him. Thor's hand came up, cupping his jaw forcefully and turning his head. The kiss was harsh, as if Thor was scolding him for ever having believed for a moment that his love for Loki was not a pure thing and Loki would have believed him if he could not feel Thor's hardness pressed against him.

"Brother, please." Thor rumbled, obviously ashamed of his arousal and Loki smiled against his lips. For all his declarations Thor was a creature of habit. He could not touch Loki without needing more closeness. He was an animal in that way – he needed sex, sleep and food to keep him happy. There was very little to him, no hidden depths and Loki found that the most refreshing thing about him. His brother did not keep secrets from him, did not say one thing and think another. His lust was just as pure as his love and it was centred wholly on Loki himself. It was a heady thought the power he had over Thor but it was a dangerous one. Thor could break him so easily. Without a thought for the consequences his love could destroy Loki.

His legs shook a little as Thor bent him back over. Loki stared hard at his fingers clasping the rim of the pool, knuckles white, as Thor pushed two fingers inside him. There was nothing to ease his way and for everything Loki had told him about still being wet from before the bathing had washed it away. His body still excepted those fingers in him, craved them even and Loki could not help but hate how quickly he responded to Thor's touches, his cock rising to attention. The pain did nothing to diminish what he felt.

Those fingers were withdrawn quickly and Loki bit his lip to keep from whimpering at their loss. He would not give Thor that satisfaction but a moment later the blunt head of his brother's cock was pressing against his hole and Loki couldn't hold back the cry then, in pain this time, as Thor forced his way inside. His brother covered his mouth with his hand and Loki bit down into his palm, delighted by the discomforted sound Thor made.

"You're dry." Thor said as if he hadn't realised that when he'd fingered him and Loki pushed his hips back determinedly. He knew Thor still liked it. He could feel the swell of his brother's cock filling him up and he would be sore all of the next day, most likely unable to leave his bed and Thor would probably be apologetic. He would still want him, he always wanted him but maybe he would be gentle, would open Loki up with his tongue, lap at his hole until Loki was panting and spent before pressing inside. His cock which had dropped when Thor had breached him hardened again at the thought.

Thor kept his hand across his mouth, silencing every noise but the slap of skin on skin as he thrust inside him and Loki nipped and bit at him, not wanting Thor to think he liked being held down and kept like quiet like this. His cock, leaking and desperate, told a different story. Thor's pace picked up, thrusts harder and he covered Loki, holding his brother tightly to him as he filled him again, coming with a groan that shook Loki straight to the core. He was the only one drawing those noises from his brother, the only one who heard Thor in the throes of passion. That thought propelled him over the edge and into his own climax.

Loki shook, his body no longer able to hold him up and his knees dipped, fingers uncurling from the pool edge to fall into the forgiving swell of the water but Thor held him up, still buried inside him. He moved his hand from Loki's mouth and Loki sighed. "I'm tired now." He said, the fight gone from him. Thor hosted him up into his arms, holding Loki against his still clothed chest.

"I will carry you back." He said and Loki didn't even resist him. They were tempting fate and he knew what the inevitable end of this would be but for once it would be nice to believe the way that Thor believed that everything would be unchanged. It would be good to believe they could walk in the sunlight together.


End file.
